What Will I Do When You're Gone?
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: An assortment of short ficlets that consist mostly of tragedy. Uses my OCs, so OC haters should stay away. In fact, any haters, stay away. But there will be cyber s'mores for nice reviewers. XD M for possible gore.
1. Chapter 1

What Will I Do If You're Gone?

Disclaimer: Nothing but my OCs.

A/N: This will be a multi-chapter fic, with different people in each, unless I decide to do each person in each group.

**Munich and Venice**

Munich, AKA Lorelei Beilschmidt-Vargas searched frantically for her twin sister. Venice had to be somewhere! The auburn-haired girl dashed across the battlefield at jaw-dropping speeds-thank God her mother was such a fast runner!-, trying to spot her sister.

"Lora?" The German-Italian girl heard a feeble voice call out. She whirled around and saw the younger twin, reaching out to her. A red pool was slowly spreading around her.

"No...Nein! Not Aretta!" The German city muttered in horror, kneeling beside her sister. "Sorella..."

Venice smiled weakly, the blood from the wounds in her shoulders staining her long strawberry-blonde hair red. "Ciao, Munich...I guess we're running out of time now."

"Nein! You'll be okay...y-you have to be! What will Vati and Mutti do if you die?!"

"They'll be alright...they'll still have you..."

"No, you're going to be okay!"

"It's okay, sorella...I may be afraid of a lot, but I'm not afraid of death. It's better this way too. I wasn't a good fighter like papa. I was a burden."

"Nein, you weren't-I mean, aren't! You're my sorella, Aretta, and I want to help you and protect you...I want you to live..."

"We can't always get what we want, Lorelei..."

"I'm not letting you die, Venice!" The elder twin's ice-blue eyes began to fill with tears.

"It's not up to you, Munich...thank you, for protecting me and everything. Tell mama and papa I love them. I will always love you all." Venice's amber eyes grew dull, and shut.

"Venice? Aretta?! Nein, wake up!" Munich picked up her sister's body and shook it. "Don't leave me! You can't die like this!" She stopped and let go suddenly.

The once-beautiful blonde fell to the ground, still unmoving and not breathing. Munich fell over the body and for the first time in years, broke into tears.

**A/N: To make a sad scene even sadder, I Will Always Love You started playing while I was writing this. Don't believe me? Listen to it while you read this. Anyway, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

What Will I Do If You're Gone?

Disclaimer: Nothing but my OCs.

A/N: This will be a multi-chapter fic, with different people in each, unless I decide to do each person in each group.

**Warsaw and Vilnius**

Jonas Laurinaitis looked over the note he had written, smiling sadly to himself. He was alone in the house; his parents were at another world meeting and his sister Justina was out with her boyfriend. She wasn't due home for hours; plenty of time to do this. He left the door to his room open, the lamp on and illuminating the note. He walked into the bathroom and started the water in the bathtub, then looked into the mirror.

The boy staring back at him was rather frightening. Long ash-blonde hair that reminded him of his father's, other than the color. Forest-green eyes, though they were dull and flat-looking. Once well-tanned skin, paled from his new reluctance to go outdoors. A frighteningly thin figure, almost like nothing but skin stretched onto bone. Despite how he had disfigured his once-handsome body, a serene smile rested on his lips. Jonas had no regrets about his decision. No one would miss him, right? Why would they? He was nothing. Sure, his parents and his sister might cry over him, but he would be forgotten soon enough. He slipped off the jacket he wore.

A network of thin scars ran over the Polish-Lithuanian boy's arms in a pattern as delicate and intricate as a spiderweb. It was horrible. It was beautiful. It was all that had kept him sane for the last three weeks. Jonas frowned. Too many scars; it would be too hard to make the cut on his arm. A sudden idea hit. He lifted the side of his white tanktop and looked at his side. It would be a fairly good place to make that last, peace-bringing cut.

The blonde turned off the water and got in, not caring if he was clothed. What did it matter? He lifted the side of his shirt and sliced his side...just as he heard Justina walk in.

"Jonas?" She called, walking upstairs. "Jonas, where are you?"

He smiled and looked at the water, which was turning an orangish yellow, the color darkening with each beat of his heart. Even if she found him, there was no stopping it. Sure enough, by the time Justina had walked into the bathroom, the water had gone from orangish yellow to cloudy red, and Jonas had fallen into the water, becoming part of the nothingness he felt.

**A/N: R&R, my lovelies! Until next time!**

**...yes, this stuff makes me happy. I'm effed up.**


End file.
